


The Tradition

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: The Crawford-Karofsky Family Adventures [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian, Dave and Adam, bring their families together every week to watch Dave and Adam's daughter's soccer games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tradition

Adam called to his husband who was across the house.  “David! Come help me put these cookies in Tupperware!” he said. Dave came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Hey babe.” He said, pecking Adam on the lips. “Jesica is going to be down in a minute, she forgot that she couldn’t wear cleats in the house and had to change her shoes again.”

“Alright, well help me with these cookies, we still have to drive by Kurt and Sebastian’s place and pick them up.” Adam reminded.

“Are we eating dinner at their place like last time?” Dave asked.

“I think so, unless Kurt has some big project to work on, but I haven’t heard of anything.”

Every Saturday for the past month the Crawford-Karofsky’s and the Hummel-Smythe’s got together to cheer Adam and Dave’s daughter on at her soccer games.  They were headed to the playoffs, it seemed. Last week they had beaten the Lincoln Elementary School team, the champions from last year, and while there was no prize or extra credit for winning it was still fun.

 Jesica had insisted on joining the team after Dave had shown her the championship game in the World Cup. Dave had told her all about his favorite player, Lionel Messi (He had told Jesica not to tell her Poppy that he had said that, her Poppy’s favorite was a hard core England fan).  Jesica liked Javier Mascherano more than Messi, but she was sure she could do better than either of them. As she repeatedly pointed out to her dads, she was a girl after all, which meant she was really smart, and so would be an amazing soccer player.

She wasn’t wrong either, everyone on her team admired her and she ended up scoring more goals than the other kids, which she was really happy about, but she didn’t hesitate to help them practice so they could be good too.

Adam always brought cookies with him for the players after the game, and for the other parents, which became a big hit. Everyone thought Adam was the best cook in the world. Jesica and Dave already knew that, but they thought it was cool that other people knew that too. 

A month ago Jesica had been on a play-date with Vienna, Kurt and Sebastian’s daughter, when Jesica had told her about her new sports team. They had both gone to their parents who were watching football to beg them to let Vienna go with Adam and Dave to the games, and so began the tradition.

“I can wear my princess dress?” Vienna asked her papa, Kurt.

“Of course sweetie. Do you want a crown too?” Kurt asked, pulling her dress out of the closet.

“No, I don’t want to lose it.” Vienna said. “I am going to bring Alison though. Can she wear the matching dress too?”

“Yeah, I think we have time. Come on let’s get you dressed, we don’t want to be late!” Kurt said, helping her change her clothes. Sebastian stood in the doorway, watching them with a smile.

“I must be the luckiest man in the world.” He said, stepping forward and kneeling near his husband and daughter, helping her button up the back of the dress and Kurt straightened her hair.

“I am not sure about that.” Kurt said. “I think that’s me.” He smiled. Vienna began spinning around the room, watching in the mirror as her dress twirled out. “Come back here Vienna, let’s change Alison’s dress now okay?”

“Yay!” Vienna exclaimed. She loved all the dresses her papa made for her dolls. She grabbed Alison from the bed and brought her over to Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt handed her the dress to put on Alison.

“Does Alison want a bonnet?” He asked.

“No, she told me it makes her ears itch when it’s hot outside.” Vienna said seriously.

The doorbell rang across the house and Sebastian stood up.  “I’ll get it, but you better head down too when you’re done, it is probably Adam, Dave and Jesica.”  Sebastian ran down the stairs and opened the door to see exactly who he expected. “Come in Come in, he welcomed. “Kurt and Vienna will be down in a minute, they are just changing Alison’s dress.”

“Are we having dinner here after the game?” Adam asked.

“I think so, Kurt’s making pasta.” Sebastian said, smiling as Jesica’s face broke into a huge grin.

“I love pasta.” She exclaimed.

“That’s why Kurt is making it.” Sebastian said.  “If you play hard you are going to need to eat lots of good food to replenish your strength.” Jesica nodded.

They looked up when Kurt and Vienna came down the stairs. Vienna picked up the bottom of her dress to run to Jesica, wrapping her arms around her. “Hi!” she said. Pulling back she looked her friend over. “I like your braids, they are really pretty!” She said, bringing attention to where Dave had braided the team’s colors of ribbons into her hair.

“Thank you!” Jesica said. “I like your dress.”

“Really? Thank you! Papa even made Alison a matching dress.” She held the doll out to Jesica for her inspection.

“It looks really good, Uncle Kurt.” Jesica complimented.

“Well thank you, Jesica.” Kurt said. “Shall we head out? We can’t let the star player be late!”

Jesica turned back to Vienna. “This game is really exciting, we are playing against a team that is really good. There are even some 6th graders in it.” She said conspiratorially.

“I really hope you win.” Vienna said. “You are really good so you should.”

They all got into the Crawford-Karofsky car and drove the short distance to the Melbrook Elementary School field. The goals were already set up by the coaches who got there earlier. A few parents and players were already sitting out on the lawn or helping the coaches. Jesica looked through the few people there for her coach while they walked over. “There he is!” she said, pointing to the man setting up some cones on the far end of the field. They walked the distance to the far end shortly, and Kurt began to lay out his blankets for them to sit on. Adam helped him while Sebastian sat with Vienna and Alison, and Dave and Jesica walked over to greet the coach.

“Hey coach!” Dave said, addressing the man in front of him.

“Hello Mr. Crawford-Karofsky. And how are you today Jesica? You ready to kick some butt?”

“Totally!” she said.

“Alright, you can go join your other team mates. Make sure to stretch.” Jesica ran over to her team while Dave stayed to talk with the coach.

“Now coach, I know that you like to start off with Jesica since she is good, but I think it would be better to have her play at the end, and catch the other team by surprise. It is a shame to use all her energy at the beginning when you could rather play her later after the other players have tired a bit.” Dave suggested.

“Mr. Crawford-Karofsky, I respect your suggestion, but I think I can coach this team just fine by myself. Don’t worry about it, the game will go well whether or not Jesica plays at the beginning or the end. This isn’t about winning, it is about exercise and teamwork. Enjoy the game.” The coach said, ending the conversation.

“Hmunff.” Dave grunted, walking back to where his husband and friends were engaged in conversation and cookie eating. He sat down next to Adam, who was discussing the latest trends in cardigans with Kurt.

“So lighter colors are in? I really liked the forest tones from a few years ago, worked much better with my skin tone, I can’t imagine wearing a pale blue one.”  Adam said.

“I agree completely, I mean with the right outfit it can work, but darker colors are normally a better choice in my opinion, and they go with more clothes.”  Kurt said. “Oh, one interesting development, they have started using a newer stitch pattern, and it looks really good. Instead of varying the colors they vary the weave of the fabric, so it is visually interesting, while still being all the same color.”

“That actually sounds really good, I wonder when they will start experimenting more with the collars, I feel like they could create some really unique pieces that way.” Adam said.

Sebastian sat on the next blanket over, deep in conversation with Vienna. “Do you want to have a tea party with Jesica after the game?”

“Uh-huh. Alison is going to come too, she likes tea.” Vienna said, holding Alison in her lap.

“Just make sure not to get any on her dress.” Sebastian said, smiling.

“Dad, I would never do that. Alison is very careful. Don’t worry.” She said.

“Okay, just making sure.” Sebastian replied. “Oh look! The game is about to start.”

Everyone moved themselves so they could see the field and watched as the players got into position.

“Look at that, he’s starting Jes, I really think she should start later, and catch the other team by surprise.” Dave huffed.

Adam patted his arm. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry so much.”

The game started, and everyone watched in rapt attention as the ball passed from player to player. They game progressed for around ten minutes until a goal was attempted. Jesica had stolen the ball from the other team, the Woodrow Falcons, and ran towards the goal. Lining up her shot, she kicked the ball into the net. Her team cheered, and Kurt, Sebastian and Adam hollered and clapped, while Dave jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. “THAT’S MY GIRL!”  He shouted. From the field Jesica heard him and waved back, smiling.

Sitting down again has the game started again, Dave turned to Adam. “Our girl is the best there is, isn’t she?”

Adam smiled. “Yes, she is.”

They watched as the game progressed, Jesica scored a few more goals, and the other team scored a few. The game was tied and there were only five minutes left. Dave was standing up now, chanting “Come on, Come on.” under his breath as he watched his daughter try to get the ball from the other team. “YOU CAN DO IT BABY!” he shouted as she succeeded in stealing the ball.

At this point everyone was on the edge of their seats, or blankets, as it were, watching as Jesica headed towards the goal. The goalie looked intend on blocking her shot, but as she kicked it, the goalie tripped trying to intercept it. The Melbrook Doves had won!

Dave began jumping up and down, ecstatic, not noticing the parents of the other team glaring at him.

“Alright babe, you might want to calm down now.” Adam suggested, noticing the looks they were getting.

“Fine, but that was still a really good game. Jesica did really well!” Dave said.

“I think it is impossible for Jesica to not the best soccer player.” Vienna added. “She is really good, Alison thinks so too.”

After the coach had finished congratulating the team, Jesica came up to her parents.

“High five!” Dave said, holding his hand up. Jesica gave him one, and hugged him. “You did really good today, you know.” Dave praised.

Adam smiled. “Mascherano would be proud.” He said. “Which is why, we got you this.” He handed his daughter a box wrapped in wrapping paper. Vienna walked over to sit next to Jesica.

“What is it?” She asked.

“You’re going to have to wait for Jesica to open it to find out. Kurt said.

Jesica tore the wrapping paper off and opened the clothing box, pulling out a white and light blue striped soccer jersey. She turned it around to the back, reading it outloud. “14, wait! This is Mascherano’s jersey, isn’t it?” She asked, excited.

“Of course! Only the best for you.” Adam said. “We made sure to wash it so you can change into it when we get to Kurt and Sebastian’s.”

“Really! Thank you Poppy! Thank you Daddy!” She said, hugging them both.

“That is really cool!” Vienna said. “Do you want to wear it for our tea party?”

“Yeah! Can I wear your blue tiara since the jersey is blue?” Jesica asked.

“Of course!” Vienna said. “Did you bring Mew?”

“Yeah, he is in Poppy’s bag.” Jesica said. “Are we going to Vienna’s house soon?” she asked.

“Yeah, just let us pack up our blankets and cookies.” Kurt said. The adults got together their things and Vienna and Jesica followed them back to the car. Jesica wouldn’t let go of her new jersey. When they got to Kurt and Sebastian’s house, they exited the car and walked up the steps and into the house.

Jesica turned to her dad. “Can me and Vienna go up to her room now I want to change.”

“Yeah, just a second.” Dave said, going through Adam’s bag and pulling out Mew and handing it to her. “Alright, you go have fun.”

The two girls ran up the stairs to Vienna’s room, and Jesica changed her shirt. “I think it’s a little big.” She said, laughing at the jersey that hung to her knees.

“That’s okay, this way you can wear it when you grow up, and for now it can be a soccer dress.” Vienna reasoned. “Here is the tiara you wanted!” She set the blue tiara on Jesica’s head, off to the side so it wouldn’t mess up her braids. “Perfect!” She said, clapping her hands together. “Let’s go get dad to get the tea set down from my closet.”

They walked down the stairs, looking through the rooms for their parents. Finding them in the den, Vienna asked Sebastian for help. Sebastian went and got the tea set for them, while Kurt made some tea. They set up the small table in Vienna’s room, and Vienna and Jesica sat at it, Mew and Alison sat in chairs next to them.

They sipped their tea out of the tiny cups, and pretended they were princesses. Vienna wanted to be the princess of Austria, because she found out that she was named after the capitol city, and there were pretty horses there.

Jesica wanted to be princess of Argentina because that was where Mascherano lived, and if she was princess she could probably get him to babysit her when her parents went out, and he could teach her how to be a good soccer player.

They spent the evening discussing their plans. Adam and Dave went home around 11pm since they had to work the next day, but Jesica stayed over. Kurt had quite a time trying to get her to change out of her new jersey and into her pajamas.

“Don’t worry Jesica, I will go put it in the wash right now so you can wear it tomorrow.” He said.

“Thank you Uncle Kurt.” Jesica said, clutching Mew to her chest. Vienna lay next to her, with Alison.

“Alright, goodnight girls, don’t stay up talking all night.” Kurt said, shutting the light off and walking to the laundry room.

Jesica turned her head to look at Vienna. “So have you seen Sailor Moon yet?”

 

 

 


End file.
